100 Smashin' Ways
by AvidAkiraReader
Summary: For Little Miss Independence's 100 words challenge! 100 word drabbles for pretty much every character in SSB. Chapter 100: Star.  COMPLETE
1. Lonely: Meta Knight

**100 Smashin' Ways**

By AvidAkiraReader

PERMANENT DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything; the definitions for the chosen words come from Dictionary . com without the spaces.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lonely<strong>

**To be solitary, without company, companionless**

* * *

><p>Meta Knight.A solitary warrior who enjoys the thrill of a battle alone. He grows strong, stronger every day.<p>

One asks how, another asks what. His reply?

"Without worthless companions, I find myself companionless, and unburdened. Without company to spare looks upon, I find myself without company, and without it, stronger in the fact that no one will interrupt me."

And within all these facts, the solitary warrior knows that he is lonely.

So within a few years of growing strong, they are invited to a special tournament.

A year passed and Meta Knight found himself taking back those words.

* * *

><p><strong>Trust me, it's one hundred words. At least the story is. This is for Little Miss Independence's contest, but I still gotta review my first thing...Meh.<strong>

**I'll update this every day! I promise! After all, summer just started, aye? But if you take my new golf lessons into consideration...Make that every two days I'll update!**

**Review, criticize, WHATEVER! **


	2. Wings: Yoshi

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

**Disclaimer: I already said it, back in the first chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Wings<strong>

**Either of the two forelimbs of most birds and of bats, corresponding to the human arms that are specialized for flight**

* * *

><p>Yoshi is a reptile.<p>

A lizard.

And as lizards and reptiles come and go, we know that they cannot have wings.

Yet unlike usual lizards, Yoshi was special.

He had been invited, out of all his relatives, to join a special tournament, a letter saying new abilities would be found, exploited, and used in fights.

And like all vain lizards, he had accepted. What better way to get wings, than this?

A month passed, and Yoshi figured his Final Smash out.

Granted, it was fiery and was akin to a phoenix of some odd sort, but nevertheless, it was wings.

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing? Trust me, I was on Pepsi when I was typing this...Again, the definition comes from Dictionary dot com, and the words come from Little Miss Independence.<strong>

**R&R whoever reads this!**


	3. Angel: Snake

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Angel<strong>

**A person having qualities generally attributed to an angel, as beauty, purity, or kindliness**

* * *

><p>Snake was, to say the least, not overly religious. When asked how he described angels, he had merely replied with Pit's name.<p>

But when lying on a hospital bed, burned to a degree after a vicious fight with Yoshi, you would say that anyone helping you kindly, gently, and not to mention having **great** beauty, you could not help but call the person an angel.

A general lack of response was discomforting, and yet, Snake knew she was going red.

After falling into unconsciousness, a lone bounty hunter watched the mercenary go back to sleep, and felt her cheeks flush.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count: 100 words<strong>

**I hate when my computer crashes, I honestly and truly do. R&R, whoever reads this!**


	4. Apology: Mario

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Apology<strong>

**A written or spoken expression of one's regret, remorse, or sorrow for having insulted, failed, injured, or wronged another**

* * *

><p>Mario never was one to give an apology, because there was no one to apologize to. So when 'accidentally' kicking Bowser on the head outside of the brawls, he was forced to apologize by Peach.<p>

Even if he _really_ didn't want to. But it was Peachy, and he could not, would not refuse Peach. So as Mario scuffled towards the medical room, he reflexively dropped into a crouch as a clawed fist went towards his head.

He honestly felt like laughing. Now it was back to their normal life.

Mario running and Bowser trying, _trying_ to reach his eternal foe.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly don't know whether to post this now or later. Maybe later I should've...Oh well, I just want this done. Since my mom is dragging me to the golf course...<strong>

**Read, Review, Criticize, Do-It- Yourself!**


	5. Forget: Luigi

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Forget<strong>

**To cease or fail to remember; be unable to recall**

* * *

><p>Luigi tended to forget a lot of stuff. Such as the fact that breakfast was held promptly at 7:00 AM in the morning, and the cooks such as himself were to be cooking for fifty-six people or so, should be there <em>exactly<em> at 5:30 AM.

So he set a quiet alarm clock for himself.

Yeah, like _that_ actually worked.

So he put loud music for his alarm.

And again, he forgot most fighters don't enjoy waking up at 5:30 AM to Manowar's Die for Metal.

And that Master Hand _really _did not like the lyric '_Quit my job this mornin'!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Right, either something is wrong with the Doc Manager, or I just counted the words wrong. According to Microsoft, this is 100 words. To this it's apparently 119, not including the definition...Hm.<strong>

**Read, Review, Criticize! Oh, I don'town Manowar's song. I was jut surfing Youtube for heavy metal music.**


	6. Blood: Peach

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

**The vital principle; life**

* * *

><p>Peach certainly wasn't the purest. At least, when she was out looking for a plump, white chicken she wasn't. Quite honestly, if the men weren't off trying to play eighteen holes of golf on Thanksgiving instead of buying her a chicken, she wouldn't even have to do this heinous crime.<p>

She found the chicken under a bush. Her breath stuttered as she visualized what she had to do. Closing her eyes, she raised her arm wielding the knife high, and struck the chicken's neck.

As the live-giving liquid spilled over the broken neck onto Peach's white gloves, her eyes dulled.

* * *

><p><strong>...I am actually disappointed in this specific chapter, really. Then again, the Thanksgiving part is true in my family. So, give your thoughts about it! Also, would you mind giving me a character (preferably not a happy-go-lucky type) for the words 'Hold On'?<strong>

**R, R, C!**


	7. Ghost: Ganondorf

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Ghost<strong>

**The soul of a dead person, a disembodied spirit imagined, usually a vague, shadowy or evanescent form, as wandering among or haunting living persons**

* * *

><p>Ganondorf didn't believe in ghosts. In fact, he didn't even consider the possibility that ghosts existed. But it was Halloween today, and the Gerudo was in a good mood today, so he humored the children that there were really bloodthirsty ghosts in Link's closet.<p>

And ghosts lusting for flesh in Zelda's. It was sort of hilarious when he saw the kids' mouths gap wide open and felt a stab of curiosity in his mind when they said they would raid Link and Zelda's room.

The possibilities that could happen when they would invade Link's room…

It was just too good.

* * *

><p><strong>It's good to be back~ AND I just KNOW I started something with all these 100 Word stuff. Seriously. Because a challenge that hasn't been challenged within four to six months gets at least FOUR people trying it out? That's kinda creepy. On another note, I think I've been <em>gushing<em> (positively disgusting word...don't know why I used it) when I looked at my story stats. _1000+ _views? **

**So thank you everyone who viewed my stories, whether they were cruddy or not! (I'm sure that Saki's debut as a Westerner didn't turn out very well...) **

**R, R, C~ :]**


	8. Amnesia: Link

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Amnesia<strong>

**Loss of a large block of interrelated memories; complete or partial loss of memory caused by brain injury, shock, etc**

* * *

><p>Link had seen amnesia happen before, in other people and Crazy Hand. He'd been shocked by it before, but it suddenly just settled in his brain that it happened to a lot of people as they grew older.<p>

He had read the meaning of it in a dictionary before. '…partial loss of memory…by…shock, etc.' so he wondered what could possibly happen if he could get Pit to have amnesia. After all, all his continuous blabbing about Palutena and her 'voluptuous' body annoyed everyone.

All he needed was to shock the angel boy with something, and make him forget about her.

* * *

><p><strong>So...How'd you like it? I couldn't resist uploading this. Why? Because something makes me think this computer will die too. Also, I have this niggling thought chasing my common sense in my brain, so I would like to finish this...Expect an update at least once a day now...Perhaps twice.<strong>

**Read, Review, Criticize!**


	9. Death: Zelda

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Death <strong>

**The act of dying; the end of life; the total and permanent cessation of all the vital functions of an organism**

* * *

><p>"Oh churl! Drunk all, and left no…What was the line again?"<p>

Zelda was confused. Master Hand had made them commit to making a play written by Shakespeare, but this was far too much. Romeo had died, drinking a vial of poison after seeing his beloved Juliet 'dead'.

Honestly!

"Drunk all, and left no friendly drop." Link muttered to her, maintaining his death-like façade. Zelda sighed, and glanced at the camera. Samus stood behind it with Toon Link looking at them with wide eyes.

Zelda went back to Link, and said calmly, "Oh churl! Drunk all, and left no friendly drop…"

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, I don't own Shakespeare. I don't own any of this, except for the plot. And...I'm going to be undertaking a great task! I am...going to make a five chaptered story on what exactly happened in the timeline of <span>Shock of Purple<span>! Hopefully these chapters will be long and glorious...Hopefullly. Never know what'll happen! :]**

**R, R, C!**


	10. Dream: Marth

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Dream<strong>

**A succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep**

* * *

><p>Marth dreamed of rebuilding Hands' Hotel into a dazzling, white marble—<p>

**Like that'll ever happen.**

Marth _dreamed _of rebuilding Altea from its pile of marred marble—

**Dream **_**on**_**.**

Fine. Marth dreamed of Hand Hotel's residents' daily life.

_**Thank you**_**, Author.**

Marth had a healthy experience of how the Smashers' lives went. For example, he knew how Ike's life went, seeing as he was his roommate now, with Roy. Ike enjoyed polishing Ragnell, just as how Roy liked lighting matches and burning driftwood from the sea.

Of course, he also dreamed of Zelda's...

**He would know about **_**her**_** life, would he?**

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so this was really disappointing. Really, REALLY, disappointing. I honestly expected it to be way better, but it seems like the fourth wall broke. (At least, that's what Jenni said. Debut for Jenni!)<strong>

**"Isn't Marth kind of breaking the fourth wall a bit?" - Jenni  
>"...Who cares?" - Me, not caring whether he broke the fourth wall or not. I just wanted her view on it.<strong>

**Read, Review, Criticize, BUT NO FLAMES! Thank you~ And...I am working on the Shock of Purple thing. I don't expect it to be very popular though. Sequels are hardly better than the first, from my experience.**


	11. Delirium: Ike

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Delirium<strong>

**A state of violent excitement or emotion**

* * *

><p>Ike never enjoyed being in this abhorred state of delirium. He always tended to ruin many of the furniture in the hospital every time he was.<p>

Also, he accidentally called Samus hot and sexy. That hadn't ended well with her…

Second of all, Ike had incidentally punched Marth straight in the stomach when they he wasn't wearing armor, consequently sending Marth into the hospital with him.

Lastly, the two-handed sword man had 'accidentally' fallen off the second story.

Fortunately, Ike wasn't harmed much as Kirby was right beneath him.

Currently, Ike was stabbing a fluffy, downy, white pillow with Ragnell.

* * *

><p><strong>That was amusing, but poor Kirby...And poor pillow too. He deserved what he got with Samus though. D: Oh, I'm working on <span>Shock of Purple<span>. Don't know what I'll call it though.**

**Read, Review, or Criticize!**


	12. Desire: Mr Game and Watch

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Desire<strong>

**To wish or long for; crave; want**

* * *

><p>Game and Watch had an odd desire.<p>

To be colored, like his unfriendly, rainbow colored clones.

He was an obscene black and white, not like a bright yellow or glaring cyan blue.

_Everything_ was black and white to him; he even _saw_ things in black and white.

Like one of those old films.

Even worse, his view of the world, in political terms, was black and white.

Black was evil, and ironically being black himself, he was technically seen as 'evil'.

White was good, and was unseen beneath his dark façade.

Game and Watch supposed it could have been worse.

* * *

><p><strong>My second update for today because one: I have an unsatisfying need for more chapters. Two, I'm honestly quite bored. Three: Would you mind if I just uploaded all these chapters up to chapter twenty? I have it until chapter thirty, and I'm beginning the next ten words. Oh, about the words, there are multiple definitions for them. So if they don't fit your standards...Let me recommend <span>Paradigms<span> by MessengerofDreams. That was beautifully done, along with the definition. And that was NOT sucking up. **

**Read and Review viewers. Oh and cheers for bothering to look at this story! :] I just hit 1,000 hits (haha) for the first time!**


	13. Destiny: ROB

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny<strong>

**The predetermined, usually inevitable or irresistible, course of events**

* * *

><p>Destiny.<p>

R.O.B was a scientist by his metal heart and programmed not to believe in the word.

He didn't believe in such magic; believing he made his way into the world on his own.

But was it fate that led him to Tabuu, resulting in his race's destruction?

It was inevitable that they would all die, sooner or later. Since the minute that Gerudo brainwashed his companions, R.O.B knew.

And so they were sent to the world of Subspace, whereas R.O.B was seen as the newest addition to this fighting tournament.

Perhaps it _was _destiny, his coming to this place.

* * *

><p><strong>It's scary to know that this is really 100 words. It seems quite long compared to Game and Watch's. Oh well. On another note, another 'M e m o r y' is coming out!<strong>

**Read, enjoy, review, criticize!**


	14. Despair: Kirby

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Despair<strong>

**Loss of hope; hopelessness**

* * *

><p>Kirby was a sweet, innocent child who knew nothing about the word 'despair.'<p>

But this…

This _horror_, was enough to send despair through Dreamland's childish knight's heart!

It was a shock to his roommate (Because the Hands decided to pair the Smashers up with Assist Trophies in penthouses for some reason) when she heard Kirby's wail of despair.

Jill hopped out of bed to see Kirby face the refrigerator, and her eyes questioned Kirby what had happened. Tearfully, the puffball pointed to the refrigerator. The girl peeked in the box of death, and Jill gasped.

All the cake was gone!

* * *

><p><strong>REview Read Criticize! No note today, because I can't find a free computer for my leisure.<strong>


	15. Destruction: Falco

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Destruction<strong>

**The act of destroying**

* * *

><p>Falco was an aerial pilot, often enjoying the imminent destruction he casually caused on Wolf's team. In fact, he relished the very act of destroying anything related to the vicious canine.<p>

Unfortunately, Master Hand and his very distant relative, **Magic **Hand, had stopped and ordered all pranks to be cancelled, unless they wished to be subjected to a ten minute Cruel Brawl. That meant absolutely no prank-calls on Wolf **forever**. It also meant no spicy curry.

Fortunately, Falco had a brawl with Wolf today…

Oh that wolf was going to be surprised with the new weapon Slippy supplied Falco with…

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Wolf...But that and what will happen to you later is the consequence of not getting yourself into a suspenseful situation. Now, someting a little about Magic Hand. Magic hand is a SHE, therefore will be called 'SHE' as in 'SHE HOLDS EWES' because Crazy Hand posted it online. He will get in a very bad situation, but will be saved...soon. Perhaps later. Anyways, late update today, and for that, I intend to upload two chapters tommorrow. Oh, and MoD...What was the 'YOU WIN' thing for?<strong>

**O_O**

**Read, Review, Criticize!**


	16. Silence: Jigglypuff

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Silence<strong>

**Absence of any sound or noise; stillness**

* * *

><p>Jigglypuff, one of the two pink puffballs in Smash Summer Cottages' residents, lived in a neat, quaint cottage bunking with the ever so quiet Meta Knight. Now, for one thing, Meta Knight was a silent fellow, only speaking with few words. He liked the quiet.<p>

The second thing was that Jigglypuff liked music, classical, rock, or lullabies. She enjoyed talking, and couldn't bear the silence her roommate offered.

And that led to the question why Master, Magic, and Crazy Hand paired them up together.

It also led to the disturbing silence in their office, where Jigglypuff and Meta Knight were.

* * *

><p><strong>Y'know what? I should rename this story to be 100 Smashin' Times, because the timelines and storylines go ALL over the place. Sometimes (like Wings and Angel) they go together. But oh well. Now, I'm updating twice today because *immediately gets hit by a tomato* I didn't upload *a ripe orange splatters near me* yesterday. *dives out of teh way*. So I apologize. I will be uploading the second chapter somewhere at 2:00 - ?<strong>

**Read, Review, and have a Smashin' Day!**


	17. Moments: Bowser

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Moment(s)<strong>

**An indefinitely short period of time; instant**

* * *

><p>Bowser had his moments, both satisfying and disappointing. This was certainly one of those disappointing moments. In the instant Bowser had been 'accidentally' kicked in the head by Mario, he felt a flash of frustration for the multi-talented Italian.<p>

What had gone wrong with him; his sense of honor? Bowser had been knocked out cold by the man and had worried for him, because of what?

_Why_?

Because the fat plumber (even though you've never seen him plumbing, there are rumors of him fixing the sinks at Smash Mansion) had broken a rule, something you've never seen him do before.

* * *

><p><strong>C'mon, Mario is said to be a plumber, and we've never seen him plumb' right? So either he learned how and he doesn't do it, or he's just saving it for the oppurtune moment where is useless skills will finally come into use. Ah yes, this is a continuation of <span>Apology<span>, but in Bowser's P.O.V. And yes, Bowser does have his moments, both satisfying and disappointing. More of the disappointing though.**

**Read (that's what you came here for, right?)  
><strong>**Review (they make me feel good)  
><strong>**Criticize (because for all I know, I'm still a minor at this *hints at Out of the Dust***


	18. Treasure: Wario

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader, also known as AAR and Akira**

* * *

><p><strong>Treasure<strong>

**Any thing or person greatly valued or highly prized**

* * *

><p>Wario owned a fortune and enjoyed being a wealthy man. But he also treasured his bike; the one thing that all people didn't think he would do was to ride a motorcycle.<p>

And honestly, Wario had been a bit frightened, not that he would ever say it of course, when he had first revved up the shiny, new, gifted vehicle. But when he got to riding the bike around the dirt roads, Wario had felt free for the first time.

Free to roam the dusty, dirty back alleys of Hand City, all alone.

And freedom, was a very valuable thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! I need two more words, then I'm done with the Smashers (including Sheik and excluding Zero Suit)! <em>You should have heard Avakris' cursing when she saw how unorderly I wrote the drabbles in. <em>Now I am free to take requests! :D So start requesting people! Request the word (and tell me what the Pit 'dalliance' means) and the person! **

**Read, Review, Criticize, and most of all...ENJOY!**


	19. Baby: Sheik

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Baby<strong>

**An infant or very young child**

* * *

><p>Sheik had never contemplated the idea of having a <em>baby<em> in his life. After all, when being the alternate mind inside Zelda's brain, he hadn't really thought about the idea until he had seen _her_ on the stage when Zelda had needed a moment to herself.

All thoughts of winning the match scattered at one heated glare, and Sheik mouthed silent words behind his cowl that she was stunningly beautiful.

Ah, such a weird mind Sheik had…And such a shame that Zelda had to see his fantasies of having a family, because after all, he _did_ live in her brain.

* * *

><p><strong>I find it quite unusual that Nana and Popo have separate characters when Sheik and Zelda don't. Ah well, Sheik is portrayed as a male, either ranging from eighteen to twenty five. So, anonymous person who reveiwed on my unwanted fanfiction, I have at least 3, 000 words so far on my Animal Crossing oneshot. What more d'you want? Oh...and Mystical...The word 'Aura' or 'Comatose' are not available in this fanfiction for a simple reason: Little Miss Independence didn't include the word in. If you want Lucario or Mewtwo still in though, I've got plenty of words still on the list.<strong>

**SO read, review, criticize, enjoy, and request~**


	20. Let Go: Captain Falcon

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Let Go<strong>

"_What would you let go for this?"_

* * *

><p>Captain Falcon never understood the meaning of letting go. He was a fierce winner, through and through. But when he was faced with this situation, he was forced to make a choice.<p>

Let go of his career, or his friends at this tournament.

The two choices were two things that were held very close to him. For one thing, his career was racing, and giving up that meant to give up his Blue Falcon.

And that was inconceivable.

Yet…He didn't want to sacrifice his friends he made just so that he could go racing for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>I love you, anonymous person who settled the matter of Sheik's gender. Thank you, for clearing that up. NOW, double chapter today people! :D (<em>Eighty damn chappies left<em>)**

**Read (because what else were you here for) and Review! **


	21. Hold On: Ness

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Hold On<strong>

"_Hold on!"_

* * *

><p>Ness sat in the front seat of the Jurassic Park ride at Universal Studios. His trademark cap was off and secured in his backpack as Lyn warned him about people losing their items just because the velocity at how fast the ride went at the end.<p>

Could it compare with the Mummy ride though?

As Ike sat back in his seat, Ness told Lucas, who was nervous, that this ride might not live up to his expectations.

A robotic roar made Ness's had rise up to see a glaringly fake T-Rex, right when Lyn shrieked for them to hold on.

* * *

><p><strong>(Annoying Disclaimer) I do not own Universal Studios, or anything that resides, exists, or was from Universal Studios. <strong>

**NEWSFLASH: I have taken it upon myself to write a new thing! But it's not in this lovely fandom!**

**Read, Review, Criticize!**


	22. Chicken Soup for the Soul: Lucas

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Chicken Soup for the Soul<strong>

'_I just eat it for the noodles.'_

* * *

><p>Lucas looked at the pale yellow soup with a faint distaste. The pleasant aroma wafted up into the young PK user's nose, trying to guide his mind away from the mushy, disgusting vegetables that was certain to be in it. Peach sat beside him, trying to find out why he was so stubbornly resisting to drink the soup at the very least.<p>

The reason?

He _hated_ the vegetables.

"Lucas…" Peach sighed in exasperation. "Why do you hate chicken soup? You could at least eat the chicken…"

He blinked at her, and then said:

"I just eat it for the noodles."

* * *

><p><strong>It's extremely awkward to tell you that I spent at least three-four days on a Transformers fanfiction, and then remember to upload this.<strong>


	23. Crossover: Pokemon Trainer Red

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Crossover<strong>

"_Juudaime!"_

* * *

><p>Red secretly snickered at the silver haired adolescent panicking at his first match. Surprisingly, Master Hand and Crazy Hand had agreed to let Magic Hand, who happened to be Crazy's second cousin, summon new people, or more specifically, people who Magic read and watched from animes.<p>

As Gokudera frantically threw more and more at the winged lizard, he glared at Red, who was sipping tea in the background, occasionally commanding his 'Pokémon' to attack him.

But, as Gokudera smashed the glowing two dimensional ball, he felt a great urge to yell out in the midst of this morphing stage:

"JUUDAIME!"

* * *

><p><strong>God it feels good to be uploading again...Blame Candi for making me not upload stories. Also...Tomorrow you shall see an entry for Wolf! (Who hopefully is NOT OOC for The Contest For Those We've Left Behind!) I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, for the additional disclaimer. <strong>


	24. Denial: Pikachu

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Denial <strong>

**Disbelief in the existence or reality of a thing**

* * *

><p>I was in denial.<p>

Complete and utter disbelief.

Because my younger brother, who we just called 'Notch' since his right ear had been cut after a rather nasty battle with a few Pidgey, was going to join the Smash Bros Struggle Tournament. I'm not saying he's a terrible fighter, but Notch was notorious for fighting like a drunk Captain Falcon at the end of the year celebration.

And trust me, I _knew_ what it was like to encounter one, except Notch was worse.

Much worse.

But I have to say, truthfully and honestly, Notch might have a grand time there.

* * *

><p><strong>Therefore this leads to the question...How bad is Captain Falcon's moves if he's drunk? o-o"<strong>

**So, new oneshot was posted...(_Yes, God I hate it...)._ Modacelimazing42...I hope you like it! ;D**


	25. Regret: Pit

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Regret<strong>

**A sense of loss, disappointment, dissatisfaction, etc**

* * *

><p>There was only one thing Pit regretted when leaving Skyworld; his little cherubs.<p>

The winged mortal (because from experience and from reading in the library, angels had eternal life, and Pit _knew_ that he could be injured and most definitely, _killed_) looked out on the sparse brown yard that the hotel brought. It was such a bland color, brown.

Not like the stormy gray of the skies, or the blue sapphires on his bow that She gave him.

Or the lovely shade of green Her hair was…

Yep, that was certainly one thing Pit had really regretted when leaving Skyworld.

* * *

><p><strong>Made me laugh. How about you?<strong>


	26. Captured: Donkey Kong

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Capture(d)<strong>

**To take by force or stratagem; take prisoner; seize**

* * *

><p>Donkey Kong was rather distressed when Diddy pointed his wooden Popgun (that undeniably hurt…he had been a victim of it more than once) at the overgrown reptile. True, Diddy could fend for himself, and his gun never ran out of Peanuts (unless it was at a very important time), but against this green reptilian monster?<p>

Like he would even survive…

So, being the great ape-crazy uncle he was, quite literally, he charged up a punch, and slugged Diddy right into the sky!

To save him, of course.

Donkey Kong was captured, at the price of saving his peanut shooting nephew.

* * *

><p><strong>So...An apology is in order...ehehehe...<em>sorry<em>. On another note; this one is DK's point of view during the Subspace Emissary (sp?). **

**Read and Review~**


	27. Bound: Wolf

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Bound <strong>

**Tied; in bonds**

* * *

><p>Wolf was bound to the mast, literally.<p>

All of the Smashers had decided to reenact the Odyssey, where the crew had been forewarned about the beautiful, yet deadly, Sirens. They had a shortage of women to _be_ said Sirens, so they pulled in the Assist Trophies and Stickers as well.

Oh, did I mention Wolf didn't want to be a part of this at all?

He was tied up, and they had actually put beeswax in their ears. And that's when the woman began—

Wolf choked with laughter.

Were they really doing that absurd style of singing?

They were _rapping_!

* * *

><p><strong>Wow...six day bre- ACK! *Runs out of the way from tomatoes* <strong>

****The following words are delivered by yours truly, Akira Hand.**

**Read and Review. Criticizing is appreciated.**


	28. Slave: Toon Link

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Slave<strong>

**A person entirely under the domination or some influence or person**

* * *

><p>Toon Link was a slave. He was a mortal entirely under the domination of the sea. The rough waves that pounded against the ship in a storm and the gentle lapping of water that had often lulled him to sleep…<p>

All of it was forsaken when he entered this tournament.

The sea was like infinity; always there for you.

Some cursed the vast amount of water, always whining on how unfair it was.

Toon didn't.

He was always in awe of the blue beast. And at the same time, he was mad with the freedom that came with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, geez. So I got sidetracked with temporarily leaving the SSB fandom for Harry Potter, but really. I saw the second part of the movie and I swear... It actually got me to cry thrice. The other time I really cried was during the beginning of UP. But I digress...<strong>

**Enjoy~**


	29. Freedom: Fox

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Freedom<strong>

**The power to determine action without restraint**

* * *

><p>Fox enjoyed his time in the air. The air was a blissful cold breeze against his red fur, so much fresher than the hot wind stirring up dust below at the mansion. It was so rare that Fox could fly without his Arwing, that he just took to a glider.<p>

Just. Like. That.

Fox indulged in his freedom, and would fight for it. The _feeling_ of his fur rustling beneath was intoxicating. Yes…

He would fight for his freedom if need be.

The power of freedom was a powerful thing; often wanting to have men, or foxes, fight for it.

* * *

><p><strong>Right. Summer is horrifying in the valley. Anyways, enjoy the story~<strong>


	30. Fetish: Diddy Kong

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Fetish<strong>

**Any object, idea, etc., eliciting unquestioning reverence, respect, or devotion**

When Diddy first heard the word fetish, he asked his uncle what it meant.

Pale, Donkey Kong sent his nephew away, vowing to slug anybody who taught him the word.

So Diddy Kong fetched a computer, and typed the word in, slowly. Falco had taught him how, grudgingly, the younger Kong admitted to himself. Diddy clicked the website Dictionary (dot) com.

_Fetish: any object, idea, etc., eliciting unquestioning reverence, respect, or devotion_

So why was his uncle so angry?

He turned to Zelda, and asked her what it meant.

As she flushed, she told him.

Seconds later, he flushed too.

* * *

><p><strong>That was my reaction to when I asked Candi about the word and when she told me. Still, that's the way how teenagers interpret it right? <strong>

**Enjoy the story~**


	31. Broken: Samus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Broken<strong>

**Reduced to fragments; fragmented**

* * *

><p>Samus' suit was <em>broken<em>, yet again. The bright orange mechanical equipment was in fragments, and now it was _her_ job to repair the weak spots that happened every time she used her Final Smash. Her cannon was in shards, separated from the main armor so many times that one of the parts had broken off during one of her brawl's, calling an end for her rounds for the day.

She grumbled quietly to herself as she tinkered with a screwdriver on the breastplate, and polished an opaque green visor:

"Blast. Why is _my_ Final Smash too damn powerful for me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy~<strong>


	32. Trust: Ice Climbers

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Trust<strong>

**Reliance on the integrity, strength, ability, surety, etc., of a person or thing; confidence**

* * *

><p>The Ice Climbers were twins; with Nana the older and calmer of the two siblings, and Popo the more fun-loving one. Yet despite their glaringly obvious differences, they had their full confidence in each other.<p>

Trust.

Such a simple word.

And yet, it was a word that held power, and pain. Nana could trust her brother with her secrets, and vice-versa.

In their brawls, when Nana flew out of the screen, she knew that Popo to keep on fighting, weak they were when apart.

After all, Nana had to rely on Popo's strength if she was out of the game.

* * *

><p><strong>Argh, I gotta get moving on this piece...And now that I think about it...We are a really tight community here, aren't we? Enjoy the story~<strong>


	33. Smile: Olimar

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Smile<strong>

**To assume a facial expression indicating pleasure, favor, or amusement, but sometimes derision or scorn, characterized by and upturning of the corners of the mouth**

* * *

><p>Olimar viewed the leaves and stems poking up from the crumbling brown dirt with a hidden pride. Some were stark straight as a wooden rod, others, wilted a little. Walking on a dirt path next to the row of pale, green leaves, a line of five live Pikmin (a record of seven days) followed behind him.<p>

At the end of the row, an emerald green leaf poked up from the ground; a sure sign that it was ready to come out. Taking hold of the dense stem, Olimar pulled out his sixth Pikmin with a soft smile on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>To donna: Welcome to our community (a little early to say though)! Enjoy!<strong>


	34. Swear: King Dedede

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Swear<strong>

**To make a solemn declaration or affirmation by some sacred being or object, as a deity or the Bible**

* * *

><p>King Dedede swore that he would get revenge one day for the piece of strawberry shortcake Kirby had stolen from him on the first night of the Super Smash Brothers Brawl tournament.<p>

It had been such a loud dinner, what with thirty-five Smashers and all stuffed in a school sized cafeteria and all. The noise level was akin to ten Captain Falcons shouting his special attack, and probably higher. And with the last course, a spongy, sweet strawberry shortcake, it was a cacophony of noise.

It still didn't beat the blue penguin's anguished roar at a certain pink puffball though.

* * *

><p><strong>Dammmmnnn. So I have four messages for you guys. One: Congratulations to MoD for winning first place at Souldin's Assist Trophy Contest! Two: Yeah, I knew ReBoRn wasn't the best thing I ever wrote, and all the time I wasted upon it was useless. Ok. So it got last place. But I feel happy it got near a six, and that's pretty hard considering I'm ** years old. Three: I am attempting a Toon Link oneshot near the future. Four: Enjoy the drabble!<strong>


	35. Believe: Lucario

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Believe<strong>

**To have confidence in the truth, the existence, or the reliability of something, although without absolute proof that one is right in doing so**

* * *

><p>Lucario believed that sunset, sunrise, and the night were the most peaceful times in this insane asylum slash house. It was usually quiet during the night and sunrise, and the afternoon was spent sleeping off the exhausting brawls Master and Magic Hand came up with. Crazy Hand just set up the stages and items.<p>

Sometimes, he thought, sunrise was a lot more silent than the occasional parties at night.

Ah well, those parties he joined in, and they were just because it was mandatory.

But Arceus believe him that he remained the sanest person in the house compared to everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a new poll in my profile, if you guys are interested. Enjoy the story!<strong>


	36. Cry: Sonic

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Cry<strong>

**To utter inarticulate sounds, especially of lamentation, grief, or suffering, usually with tears**

* * *

><p>You don't really hear a certain blue hedgehog cry out in inarticulate sounds, especially of 'lamentation, grief, or suffering, usually with tears'.<p>

And most people have never even _seen_ said hedgehog in such a pitiful state. Currently, the hedgehog (who the author has conveniently not typed out the name) was sobbing loudly to a wall. When a really curious man (He saved a town, a princess, and a lot of other stuff) stepped up to the blue mammal like thing, he asked him what made him cry like this. In reply, the blue mammal choked out:

"My running shoes….ARE GONE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...I really, really dislike junior high. Lockers, classes, oh god...But I digress. 100 Smashin' Ways is back, folks!<strong>


	37. Stage: Tabuu

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Stage<strong>

**A single step or degree in a process; a particular phase, period, position, etc., in a process, development, or series**

* * *

><p>Stage two of Tabuu's plans: destroy the Stadium. It was quite simple, getting Petey and Wario over to the stadium. He had to loan Wario his sixth 'Arrow' Gun.<p>

A lot of planning and building had gone into this; he had to build those 'Arrow' guns from scratch.

And then he had to threaten the Leader of the R. as they were the only ones who could even _open_ the bombs Tabuu had constructed ALSO from scratch. The blue humanoid exhaled deeply, and looked at the empty orbs that would soon contain the world those Hands had so painstakingly created.

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't quite expect Tabuu to be in these drabbles. Honestly, this was originally another Lucario one, but I decided to do some other characters, and THEN do whatever I want. Enjoy!<strong>


	38. Competition: Pichu

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Competition<strong>

**The act of competing; rivalry for supremacy, a prize, etc**

* * *

><p>Pichu didn't exactly want to join this competition. His oldest brother had urged Pichu to join the melee with the others, and they had both said goodbye to Notch, Pichu's second older brother.<p>

He had a question for his oldest sibling though (he called him Volta whenever Notch was near).

"What's the prize?" Pichu's childish voice said out loud confusedly. Pikachu glanced back and grinned a little sheepishly.

"It's nothing, really. This isn't really a real competition. It's more of a gathering…of an extended family. "Pikachu explained patiently. "We still compete though; just to see who is stronger though."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, there's a bunch of worlds I've created. Who really cares though? Might make a little file for each of it...<strong>


	39. Savior: Mewtwo

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Savior<strong>

**A person who saves, rescues, or delivers**

* * *

><p>Mewtwo couldn't describe himself as a savior.<p>

The very thought of it puzzled the lavender feline. A 'person who saves, rescues, or delivers' was not something you often called the psychic. Yet he was still considered one.

The first time he was titled a savior was when he moved a lake and a colony (his colony) of Pokémon away from greedy hands.

The second time was during a competition held in a country side, where a turtle had gone on a crazed rampage.

It still confused the feline; he was built to have an evil, dominating persona.

'Savior' ruined it.

* * *

><p><strong>How utterly confusing it must be for him.<strong>


	40. Philosophy: Dr Mario

100 Smashin' Ways

By AvidAkiraReader

* * *

><p><strong>Philosophy<strong>

**The rational investigation of the truths and principles or being, knowledge, or conduct**

* * *

><p>Dr. Mario had once found a site when he encountered the strangest of quotes centering philosophy:<p>

"It requires a great deal of faith for a man to be cured by his own placebos."

After reading this phrase, Dr. Mario (AKA, Giovanni for those who classified him as a different man from _Mario_) snorted. Wasn't that the truth.

_A few weeks later…_

Giovanni retorted at the mercenary, "The reason _you_ are testing it is because _I_ do not have your illness!"

Snake shot back, "Who made it?"

"I believe a Naomi made it." Giovanni smirked a little at Snake's horrified expression.

* * *

><p><strong>ARGH! I THINK MY BRAIN BROKE! <strong>Anyways, yes, Inkwoven this does take a lot of commitment...*shudder* I'm actually 20 chapters ahead of this one, so I think I'll just finish the goddamn thing and start working on other stories. And for the other reviewer...Your idea certainly has merit, but I hope you have enough patience to wait a _long_ time for it.


	41. Understand: Roy

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Understand<strong>

**To perceive the meaning of; grasp the idea; comprehend **

* * *

><p>Roy rarely understood the technical difficulties that Master, Magic, and Crazy Hand had sometimes with the fighting system. Of course, he <em>was<em> from the medieval ages, but Snake had taught all of the Smashers (grudgingly of course) the basics of modern technology for them.

However, even Snake couldn't quite comprehend the intricacies of the machine that powered the simulator.

The Hands seemed to be a little nervous and snappish whenever anyone asked about it.

And what Roy _really_ couldn't understand was _why_ Mr. Saturns were so important that they had to stop fighting until they were healed from an incinerator.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah yes...Mr. Saturns...the most horrible, useless item ever created...<strong>


	42. Style: Crazy Hand

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Style<strong>

**A particular king, sort, or type, as with reference to form, appearance, or character**

* * *

><p>There was a dark style to Crazy Hand's master office. While the brothers generally shared one together, they had their separate ones to conduct their own experiments.<p>

Master Hand was the reasonable one, and Crazy Hand occasionally appreciated his refined, aristocratic style.

Crazy Hand tended to be the 'crazed maniac' type. However, Master Hand knew that Crazy Hand was good at illusions (an adept one) and hiding.

He also knew that his 'deranged' brother considered himself a clinically mad genius.

In truth, Master Hand always knew it about Crazy; his style was to delude people into thinking he was insane.

* * *

><p><strong>This one was a bad egg. But Crazy's definitely a mad genius. Donna: If you're willing to wait a long time, I'll do it! Damn. A 6.977.00? That would actually be considered great for me...considering my lack of grammar. I should start posting contest results because I frequent them a lot. I really do.**


	43. Low: Andross

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AvidAkiraReader**

* * *

><p><strong>Low<strong>

**Situated, placed, or occurring not far above the ground, floor, or base**

* * *

><p>Andross had realized long ago he was rather useless as an Assist Trophy, and was considered one the top three 'useless' trophies. He spat out platforms. What else can he do? The stupid floating limb had taken away more of his useful powers, and for that, Andross had grown incredibly bitter during the long months of the tournament.<p>

His memory was like a hard-drive. It took in all the useful stuff willingly, and it destroyed the rubbish that Andross didn't care to remember. And Andross continued to delete the memory of the Top Three Useless Trophies from his expansive mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes Andross...I deem you to be one of the Top Three Useless Assist Trophies...<strong>


	44. Mother: Barbara

100 Smashin' Ways

by AvidAkiraReader

* * *

><p><strong>Mother<strong>

**A female parent**

* * *

><p>Barbara laughed over a cup of juice at her slightly bemused and shell-shocked friend. Her blue-green eyes sparkled with glee…and a little envy. "You really are going to be a mother?" She demanded with a clear tone of laughter and amusement under her voice.<p>

Lyn and Barbara were now both within their late twenties, but whereas Lyn had settled down with her husband, Barbara was now living the life of a nomadic rock star. She brushed a stray lock of purple hair back behind her ear in a rare mood of wistfulness. "Well, "Barbara said, "At least you know what to expect, right?"

* * *

><p><strong>We are now entering the Assist Trophy Arc...in some odd way! In some twisted way of thinking, my mind decided that most of the Assist Trophies are going to be centering on Lyn and Frank's non-existent children! (Kill me now. I wouldn't blame you.) What Barbara meant by that last quote is basically implying her pregnancy with Roy. I think that clears most of the questions. I hope.<strong>


	45. Father: Saki

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR (because I'm too damn lazy to write my entire name)**

* * *

><p><strong>Father<strong>

**A male parent**

* * *

><p>Saki snorted at his cup of coffee while his gray-green eyes glinted with amusement at his best friend. Frank Jaeger was slowly deteriorating into one of <em>those<em> guys. "Frank." Saki said bluntly to his hyperventilating friend. Isaac was off at the counter trying to get chocolate chip cookies; something about being a shock reliever of something.

"Oh God Saki what if it's something remotely like _Roy_?" The famed and legendary Gray Fox worried over his own cup of Joe with horror glazed gray eyes.

Saki drawled as a response, "Impossible, with you as the father. Oh look, the cookies are here."

* * *

><p><strong>I was on a roll finishing up with the last of the official characters in the SSBB character list when I hit a roadbump. The Pokemon Red has. How am I supposed to incorporate them into the words, dammit?<strong>


	46. Confidante: Lyn

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Confidante<strong>

**A woman to whom secrets are confided or with whom private matter and problems are discussed**

* * *

><p>Lyn didn't have a lot of confidants. She was, after all, a 'mean' person to most people's eyes. But Barbara was her first confidante. Frank, Isaac, and Saki didn't count; they were guys anyhow. After calling the rock star to a fast-food place, she spilled it all to her friend.<p>

Like the singer's usual self, she had laughed and had been as shocked as Lyn was. However, Barbara had turned the shock into a joking manner, and both had laughed about the behavior about her child. But after the conversation, Lyn had detected the note of wistfulness in Barbara's voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Looking back up...I think I spelled confidants wrong. And to autistic's review: *generic gasp of horror* RayMk3 (?) and the Excitebikes! I almost forgot about them! Argh, now they have to put <em>way<em> down there...dammit. Thanks for reminding me! And I finally worked out the Pokemon problem. It just took a music video of all things...**


	47. Sand: Shadow

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Sand<strong>

**The more or less fine debris or rocks, consisting of small loose grains, often of quartz**

* * *

><p>A black hedgehog trudged on the sand gingerly, yet was determined to make his way to the town...somewhere. His yellow eyes scoured the landscape before letting out an exasperated sigh. His counterpart had told him where to go, and why. The stupid thing was that the blue hedgehog <em>knew<em> that the black one needed shelter and refuge from a few people.

That's when he was directed here, to this _blasted, sand filled place_. Shadow hated sand. The fine particles always found ways to get in his fur, and it made an unsightly appearance when it mingled with his red highlights.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel like that too Shadow. Damn sand particles. So, thanks to Autistic (Ha! Capitalized your name there, mister!), I now have about...8 Assist Trophies to be scattered about after a brief interlude, and two character requests...Oh, a small question. Who in the world asked Silver and Tails to be in the character lists? Hm?<strong>

**I was looking back on a few of my reviews (strangely enough) when I happened on Donna's comment about knowing a few other people. We're just more close-knit than other fandoms I guess, haha.**


	48. Hurry: Silver

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Hurry<strong>

**To move, proceed, or act with haste**

* * *

><p>Silver disliked being hurried. It left him distracted, and a bit out of time.<p>

Either do it early, or on time.

Screw the phrase **'**Better late than never.'

Either you were there, or you weren't. Therefore, when Sonic told Silver he needed to hurry and get his white butt over to some odd little desert town; Silver had ranted for exactly one minute and ten seconds, and flew over there within two hours. Before that though, Sonic had yelled something…During the flight, Silver finally remembered what he said.

"HE MIGHT BE LATE!"

Silver turned an angry red. "WHAT THE HELL?"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I've finished Donna and Autistic's requests...and assuming I finish the other, not listed characters, I have two choices. Flood the rest of this story with Snakus, or two, keep on doing requests and have the last three Snakus. What would you guys like?<strong>


	49. Pride: Dr Wright

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Pride<strong>

**The state or feeling of being proud**

* * *

><p>Dr. Wright stepped in the simulator with a feeling that was leaning towards anxiousness or excitement. He brushed back his hair a little, and exhaled while pushing his glasses back up. In his reedy tenor, he said the word that would bring him to total peace.<p>

"Playground."

It was his password to his own heaven. The world wouldn't let itself be rebuilt, so Wright had taken steps to make sure his own fantasy would look something like Earth, but better. He let out a small smile or pride, all these paths and skyscrapers were unreal, but they were _his_ creation.

* * *

><p><strong>Little break from the Assist Trophy Arc...<strong>


	50. Jump: Isaac

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Jump<strong>

**To rise suddenly or quickly**

* * *

><p>Issac's eyes opened groggily as he heard his phone sing out a tune that he used for close friends. He reached out with a calloused hand and grasped it before putting it next to his ear. "Isaac here."<p>

"Isaac! Thank God! It's Frank!"

"Frank? What the hell man…It's…2:00 AM in the morning!" Isaac's voice got a little testy, but it all vanished at Jaeger's next panicky sentence.

"Lyn! She… went into labor! Oh God what do I do! I got her to the hospital oh god…"

Isaac jumped out of bed and started giving a few terse commands to Frank.

* * *

><p><strong>No idea how the baby thing works. I've read loads of them concerning the soon-to-be mother clutching the soon-to-be father's hand in a vice-like grip. (No idea why I'm using so many hyphens.) Happy Thanksgiving! Everyone in my family is coming to our house, so practically everyone (the males are actually playing their seasonal round of golf, lol) is cooking. AKA, my aunt, mom, and sister. <strong>

**It's a big holiday. XP**


	51. Right: Stafy

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Right<strong>

**In accordance with what is good, proper, or just**

* * *

><p>"Of course I'm right." Stafy retorted to Frank as they waited outside. Frank lay lopsided in a chair. Isaac and a grumpy Saki sat next to him.<p>

"But…" Frank started with a hopeless tone in his voice, and Stafy spun into him chidingly.

"Your kid won't be a pyromaniac as long as you don't let him near fire. He also—" Stafy was cut off by Saki.

"Won't be hyper with you as the father." Stafy nodded his head at Saki then spun to Frank.

"Now do you agree I'm right?" The star demanded, and Frank gave a tired grin.

* * *

><p><strong>I figured out what to do with the last uh...fifteen chapters! It's all dedicated to Snakus! (Hopefully, it'll be acceptable and not completely OOC.)<strong>


	52. Wrong: Little Mac

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrong<strong>

**Not in accordance with what is morally right and good**

* * *

><p>Little Mac punched his fist in the air, and Frank and Lyn's child mimicked the boxer with a large grin. His twin sister looked blankly on. Three years had passed since Lyn's pregnancy, and Little Mac had dropped in to see his new 'nephew and niece'. The boy had inherited the mother's hair and Frank's eyes while the girl was his opposite. Mac had taken to the hyperactive boy with great enthusiasm.<p>

Frank looked at Stafy and Saki accusingly and said, "And you guys said that one of my kids wouldn't be hyper…You liars."

Stafy and Saki grinned a little.

* * *

><p><strong>To Lays: I really appreciate the review, thanks. Now onto another matter...*turns away for a minute to deeply bow to Konami* I am so sorry I've never played your MGS games or did sufficent research on them for this piece of fiction. When I was typing this, I had no clue Frank even had a kid. I knew about Naomi, but not about Raiden. (Who I only know through a very brief video of Ezio, from Assassin's Creed, was dressed as.)<strong>****

**About the ginormous attention focusing on this particular arc, clustering, etc: Yes, I've been making this into an unusually dragged out arc, and it will still be hinted at from other chapters. Probably too much attention. Gak. About the clustering; sorry about that. Your suggestion to place other chapters in to offset the large amount of pregnancy and kiddie arc is a good one, but my subconscious is against disordering the words. What a bully.******

**Anyhow, thanks for the views!**


	53. Defy: Master Hand and Tabuu

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Defy<strong>

**The challenge the power of; resist boldly or openly**

* * *

><p>Master Hand snarled at the figure that looked back at him smugly. Curling his hand into a fist, he shot towards Tabuu (rightfully named he thinks) and was deflected harshly back to the purple ground Tabuu had conjured. Smoothly, Tabuu asked scornfully, "Did you really think you could beat me? The greatest being on this pathetic world you created with your brother?<p>

Tabuu stared at the white limb, and gave his first command nonchalantly, "Tell Ganondorf to ready the explosion for the Island the ROBs live on."

And the Hand defied it with an attack that _would've_ shattered the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry (WHATEVER) to you guys! So I already had this chapter written when a reviewer told me to stop on the LynFrank Arc for a little. I guess I'm a little lucky, hehe. **


	54. Trinket: Resetti

100 Smashin' Ways

by AAR

* * *

><p><strong>Trinket<strong>

**A small ornament, piece of jewelry, etc., usually of little value**

* * *

><p>Resetti snorted to himself while watching the two kids try to imitate Little Mac's punches at a cushion filched from their parents' bedrooms. His nose twitched when he heard the girl let out a cry of horror as one of her pink plastic amethyst bracelets fell off and got cracked and dirty.<p>

The bracelets were mere trinkets; Resetti didn't do much mining, but he could always tell a fake from a real one. It probably cost Frank only a dollar for five of them. Resetti sighed, and watched from a distance as her blue-haired twin comfort his blue-eyed twin sister.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, before you rabble kill me with rotten tomatoes, I've finally (after an unbelievably long time) finished an outline of what I wanted to do for TAF's 2012 contest. The only point I'm having trouble with is killing off my last person. XP<strong>


	55. Dalliance: Goroh

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Dalliance<strong>

**A trifling away of time; dawdling **

* * *

><p>Goroh rarely dawdled. There wasn't any good reason that anyone could offer to him <em>why<em> people enjoyed long walks to _nowhere_ in the middle of _nowhere_.

Which was exactly what he was doing.

Saki had dropped (_forced him out_) into a forest, and had told bluntly, "Get out, enjoy nature, go let your mind wander."

Being unusually considerate, Goroh had agreed to it, and set off to a random direction.

He grumbled loudly enough for Saki to hear, "Life's too short to just _wander, _Saki. It goes by too fast for any luxuries."

"That's why I pity you." Saki retorted.

* * *

><p><strong>I've decided to take the reviewer's advice on focusing on other P. that <em>don't<em> concern the twins. As it turns out, I like this one better than the last. :D**

**Be wary of the chapters, they come at sporadic times.**


	56. Reflection: Waluigi

100 Smashin' Ways

by AAR

* * *

><p><strong>Reflection<strong>

**The act of reflecting or the state of being reflected**

* * *

><p>Waluigi whacked a green tennis ball angrily, and spouted an expletive when it went off sides. He threw another one in the air and it slammed in the middle. The taller brother of Wario glared. He reflected on <em>why<em> he was here again.

Oh yeah. Two reasons. One, he won _second_ on a bet on whether he would go to the new tournament and with his natural streak of bad luck, he lost. His bad streak usually never had him fazed…anyways, reason two; Wario said he wouldn't join if his brother wasn't there. And Master Hand didn't have any alternates.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of uploads today to compensate for what I've missed.<strong>


	57. Alternate

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate<strong>

'_It's a stealth game, sister. Don't ambush our parents.'_

* * *

><p>Lyn's daughter shrieked with hyperactive glee while her twin brother gazed on with indifference.<p>

Both were seven, and they were hiding in the leafy foliage of a tree from their parents.

It had become a game of stealth.

She brushed teal blue back into a ponytail and her gray eyes fervently scoured the ground expertly. Next to her, her blonde haired brother owlishly blinked his blue eyes and quietly pointed out a faint movement below.

His twin sister insisted on ambushing them, but her brother silenced her with a withering look.

"It's a stealth game, sister. Don't ambush our parents."

* * *

><p><strong>I like this one. I like it a lot.<strong>


	58. Complicated: Gray Fox

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Complicate(d)<strong>

**Composed of elaborately interconnected parts; complex**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, Frank wondered when life got so complicated. It just used to be him, the solitary warrior. Then he was drafted into the tournaments where he met Isaac and Lyn. Life went on from there, and Lyn soon became his 'love of his life.' He met more people, made more friends…<p>

Then after that last tournament, they got married, by Isaac of all people. A few years after that, Lyn got pregnant with twins.

Twins. The epitome of a harried life.

Now they were teenagers, and Frank had to guide them through a life he never really experienced.

How complicated.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Valentine's Day, or Single Awareness Day! <strong>


	59. Simple: Dark Link

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**By AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Simple<strong>

**Easy to understand, deal with, use, etc**

* * *

><p>Zelda's last words went through his head, '<em>You'll never corrupt him again, monster.'<em>

D. Link scoffed from inside his prison. Bars made of unadulterated Light kept him in, and the faintest touch brought a wave of agonizing pain. When he was first locked in this pen, Dark Link had tried to break out with his hands. Scars lined his palm now just for that. Most of the other inverted versions of the 'Smashers' were also locked in their cages of Light; isolated and in pain.

But all prisons were made to break out of; even this particular jail of Light.

* * *

><p><strong>So a while ago, I decided to try my hand at writing an anime fanfic. Needless to say, it's advised that I stay away from the norm of 'anime character hops into real universe'. <strong>


	60. Sanctuary: Dark Pit

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Sanctuary<strong>

**A sacred or holy place**

* * *

><p>D. Pit groaned in pain as he crouched inside the Light cage of Pit's mind. His black wings were limp and dragging against the ground forlornly. He touched the glowing bars with a finger, and hissed with pain as it attempted to purify him. Gold eyes glared outside of his cage towards a building that looked curiously like Palutena's sacred sanctuary.<p>

A holy place. Next to him.

D. Pit choked with bitter laughter. You couldn't purify a being that was made of total darkness.

But you could certainly lock them in a place where it could go insane with isolation.

* * *

><p><strong>Something's wrong when you postpone updating an already finished story.<strong>


	61. Thoughts: Daisy

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts<strong>

**The products of mental activity; that which one thinks**

* * *

><p>Contrarily to most opinions, Daisy was capable of thinking for herself and having 'deep' thoughts. Most thought she was the stereotypical Peach with a tomboyish side. A complete ditz, who adored garish obnoxiously bright colors.<p>

But she digressed. Tapping her fingers in a mindless pattern, Daisy began to plan out her next strategy against the next marriage proposal that insisted her attention and would not be ignored. As king, he would have the entire realm to rule anyways. A moody thought crossed her mind. As queen, she would have no say at all. She would simply be a breeding mare.

* * *

><p><strong>Something out of the norm. I was reading some political fantasy-like novel.<strong>


	62. RolePlay: Knuckles

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

****I don't own Bethesda or their glitchy but awesome game.**

* * *

><p><strong>Role-play<strong>

**To assume the attitudes, actions, and discourse of (another), especially in a make-believe situation in an effort to understand a differing point of view or social interaction**

* * *

><p>Knuckles slammed his hand against the wall in exasperation. The red echidna yelled out to Sonic, who cringed on his reclined position on the couch. "What do you mean, spent sixty dollars on an Xbox game?" The blue hedgehog embedded himself deeper into the couch as Knuckles continued to rant.<p>

"It wasn't _exactly_ sixty dollars," said Sonic defensively. "Games _do_ cost money these days; frugality is for uh…wimps."

"_A ROLE-PLAYING GAME WAS WORTH SIXTY _PLUS_ DOLLARS_?" Knuckles roared, and he launched himself towards Sonic, who flung the controller on another chair.

On the television, Sonic's Orc died from a dragon.

* * *

><p><strong>Ava plays a Nord, I play an Imperial, none of us like the Orcs. And the original 'Role-play' was horrible. Trust me.<strong>


	63. Ordinary: Tails

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary<strong>

**Of no special quality or interest; unexceptional**

* * *

><p>Tails frowned at the ordinary looking box sitting in front of him, just itching to be taken apart. It was such a sad looking thing. The box was a simple cube with spider-web cracks and crudely screwed in bolts to hold the object within. But it was so more than that, Tails figured out quickly. The two-tailed fox began to looking more carefully at the cracks and saw that they were actually runes.<p>

"And so the box isn't quite a box," sighed Tails, blue eyes looking apprehensive while he stared at the box Knuckles, of all people, gave to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no sarcastic comments today. :(<strong>


	64. Music: Palutena

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Music<strong>

**An art of sound in time that expresses ideas and emotions in significant forms through the elements or rhythm, melody, harmony, and color**

* * *

><p>Palutena, the Great Goddess of Skyworld, tapped her fingers impatiently, scowling at a Centurion. Behind her, a harpist played clumsily, fingers tripping and plucking too loudly on the metallic strings.<p>

"What do you mean, _'We have recruited your commander_'?" growled Palutena, green tresses shadowing her eyes. "And what is this, '_I have sent compensation in return_'?"

Another Centurion, a little plumper than the one in front of her, rolled in a stereo. His stubby finger stabbed a button, and music about love being a _drug_ turned on. Drily, the Centurion said, "This is Kesha, or as Earth knows her: 'Ke$ha.'"

* * *

><p><strong>The joke was made last year, when Ke$ha was all the rage, alright?<strong>


	65. Competition: Pikmin

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Prize<strong>

**A reward for victory superiority, as in a contest or competition**

* * *

><p>Pikmin, had a competitive side to them that their master (more like servant, as he couldn't live without them) didn't know. In fact, they had racing competitions and swimming. A female Pikmin that was called Reann was a judge who handed out the prizes for winning such competitions.<p>

What were these prizes?

"Why, you get to live longer to 'serve' your master!" she beamed, her pink mouth turning genially. After all, only the fittest of Pikmin could serve! What if the Blues couldn't last through five minutes of swimming? It would be a complete disaster! _Only the fittest would serve_!

* * *

><p><strong>There's a good reason why it's taken me a long time to upload this. I swear.<strong>


	66. Halloween: Squirtle

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween<strong>

"_Watch and listen girl; this is a good night."_

* * *

><p>Squirtle writhed in the confines of his Matrix themed costume. The entire gang had bought their costumes at a store, and now everyone was doing the same thing as him.<p>

Writhing on the ground.

Squirtle's body paled to white skin, and he could feel his body losing its shell.

Inside a costume, an excited assistant said to her employer, "It is working sir! Look!" The man looked outside, where a girl dressed as a ghost died. He smiled to himself, and told the girl next to him with a grin:

"Watch and listen girl; this is a good night."

* * *

><p><strong>Inspired by one episode 'Halloween' on Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Obviously. :D<strong>


	67. Decorate: Ivysaur

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Decorate<strong>

**To embellish; to furnish or adorn with something ornamental or becoming**

* * *

><p>Ivysaur grumbled quietly to herself as vines decorated her own apartment. Decoration, a mainly big thing in a female's life was doubly important to her, as was being a 'flower girl'. She spent a lot of her time cultivating flowers that were unknown to the Smash World. Red eyes hardened when she had watch the news that morning during breakfast.<p>

Humans. Cutting. Rainforests.

The blasphemy! Some of the flora there were irreplaceable, she raged inside her short, green speckled body. Flowers burned when their beauty could be used to decorate a shack into something amazing. Sometimes, humans were really stupid.

* * *

><p><strong>To SakuraDreamerz: The world will never know what happened during the real Halloween session. Unless you've seen the episode on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, in which where (spoiler) Giles bashes the marble statue to pieces (spoiler ends).<strong>


	68. Gentle: Charizard

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Gentle<strong>

**Kindly, amiable**

* * *

><p>Charizard sat down in the shade of a oak tree with an amused look on his face. Squirtle had aggravated Pikachu, or Notch as he preferred being called, once again and now Squirtle was dodging blue lightning spheres the rat had sent after him. A comforting scratch started at his head, and Charizard gave a gentle purr, almost like a feline.<p>

Red smirked at red fire-lizard, and sat down beside him, leaning comfortably against the orange scales.

He stared off in the distance, disregarding the screeches Notch was giving out towards Squirtle.

"Don't you wish every day was like this?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note v.2: <strong>I've decided not to burn your retinas with a bunch of bolded words. And I know there's no excuse for this, except you could've been facing something worse. Extra info is on my profile.


	69. Trapped: Ray MK III

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Trap (ped)<strong>

**Captured**

* * *

><p>Ray MK III raged in his prison. The robot was in some twisted way, 'free'. Furious mathematical equations ran through his head at how he could get captured. Green bullets of energy escaped his gun and he leapt to fire a bomb at his <em>new home<em>.

Captured by a Hand! He banged his hand against the thick glass. Trapped. All his life, he'd never had a more embarrassing capture than this. Sabotage, the worst way to be subdued. He grimaced. Due to some unknown error, Ray couldn't be replicated like the others. So he was trapped, inside this little bottle.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I finally, finally got back to working on 'Hands of a Hand'. On top of that, I've also got tribute reapings to type. Blarrrrgh.


	70. Jealousy: Excitebikes

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

**Mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc concerning love or other things**

* * *

><p>The Excitebikes gasped in awe over one the new member's bikes. Shiny, colorful, and above all, <em>speedy<em>, the bike was like a new god. They clamored loudly over who would ride it first: except one. A green clad biker curled his lip at the mob. But deep inside, he knew he was jealous of the member.

Jealousy was not a promoted emotion in the gang; in fact, it was put down quite often.

But what they didn't know didn't matter. The Excitebikes might be his only family, heck, they _were_ his only family, but they didn't have to know _everything_.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Right, this is _old_. I didn't have the heart to kill it though, so I just left it to stagnate; not my best idea. But we're entering May now (omgomgomgit'sgoingtobesohot) and I wanted to end the month with a chapter, and then hopefully finish this story by the end of the month! (Hopefully.)


	71. Heaven: Devil

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Heaven<strong>

**The abode of God, the angels, and the spirits of the righteous after death; the place or state of existence of the blessed after the mortal life**

* * *

><p>The Devil does not believe in Heaven; he is the Devil after all. But he can certainly dream of his own, chaotic kind of Heaven, where he is—of course—the ruler. He thinks on how his own version of Heaven would look like. It would have red flowers, black trees, and crimson, crimson stone paths leading to stony halls. And silence. Sweet, blessed silence would reign the halls.<p>

He knows though, that his Heaven cannot exist. The Devil commands and orders chaos, but loves control. He knows Heaven exists though; he was shown a tantalizing view of it before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I've found my new obsession: Hermione and Barty Crouch Jr. XD

NO FLAMES.


	72. Shoes: Jeff

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Shoes<strong>

**External coverings for the human foot**

* * *

><p>Jeff didn't realize that fashion was soon to be a big part of his life at the Hands' Hotel. Especially shoes. He sighed mentally, thinking drily how much time consuming this trip to a mall would take. Considering the larger amount of males than females, it was likely to take longer as feminine stubbornness always won over males.<p>

"Jeff! Help me!" Ness yelled while running from a vindictive Peach who tried to get him in tuxedo shoes. Oh yes. Shoes for the fancy, formal pictures. The blonde engineering genius sighed and adjusted his glasses. It was prime time for rescue.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>That awkward moment when you realize your stories have an ungodly amount of adverbs in them.


	73. Pranking: Helirin

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Pranks<strong>

**A trick of an amusing, playful, or sometimes malicious nature**

* * *

><p>The platform—affectionately called Helirin—was currently hiding in a big bush at the grounds of Hands' Hotel. It had a good reason to hide in the bush, though. It had been recruited for a bit of pranking by one twelve year old blonde boy and his raven-haired friend—Lucas and Ness, respectively.<p>

Mostly recruited by Ness, though, if its memory was still good and not faulty.

Ness and Lucas had painted it a camouflage green and told it to hide in the bushes and wait for a certain green-clad man. Its job was to hit him 'down there', apparently.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Because no humorous story is complete without these kind of jokes.


	74. Scream: Infantry and Tanks

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Scream<strong>

**To utter a loud, sharp, piercing cry**

* * *

><p>The red-clad soldiers hugged their commanders with laughter. There were five of them; their commanders were Lash and Hawke. Lash, being the outgoing girl, accepted the hugs with laughter while Hawke watched her amusedly.<p>

Only a while ago had they been summoned to attack Lucario. One of the men had started out screaming and blazing bullets, and the rest followed suit. Lash had joined in by shooting the occasional missile while Hawke calmly said tactics that went through his head as Lucario tried to dodge.

"Let's party all night!"

A reasonable outburst, as they had pushed Lucario to his demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This one is _old_. Seriously. It was also partially inspired by MoD's Paradigms.


	75. Rules: Tingle

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Rules<strong>

**A principle or regulation governing conduct, action, procedure, arrangement, etc**

* * *

><p>There were certain rules even Tingle had to keep. He wasn't allowed to drop bombs because that would make him overpowered, and he wasn't allowed to mete out Maxim Tomatoes to Smashers who desperately needed it. His instinct to help was being smothered by all these rules! All these regulations controlling his ability, and even his behavior…<p>

Din's Fire!

Tingle twitched as he saw the thick, ancient tome of a rulebook Master Hand had given him absentmindedly. Flipping to the last page, Tingle couldn't help but give out a cry of rage seeing the new rule: Don't give Tingle sugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I once witnessed Ava playing _as_ Tingle during Wind Waker, or something like that. It was truthfully a little boring to see her as a green fairy.


	76. Rebel: Jill

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebel<strong>

**A person who refuses allegiance to, resists, or rises in arms against the government or ruler of his or her country**

* * *

><p>Jill never liked rebels, but dislike morphed into sympathy at the rebels that crawled in a line to the security of her tunnels. The government was becoming corrupt and weak; something that happened to every great civilization, she supposed. These particular rebels were subtly resisting, misplacing important documents, inserting spies among the capital, etc.<p>

The small female looked outside her tunnel, and seeing the long line of rebels carrying whatever they could, sighed and allowed them to trickle in her home. She absentmindedly thought that she would have to start drilling more caverns to accommodate all these new, rebellious people.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This one is pretty old, but I liked (read: was too lazy) it enough to leave it alone.


	77. Stranger: Metroid

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Stranger<strong>

**A person with whom one has had no personal acquaintance**

* * *

><p>The Metroid looked curiously at the orange blob in front of it. Tentatively, it poked the hard shell, and squeaked a little at the ringing noise it made. It prodded something opaque and green next, and recoiled a little as the visor turned transparent.<p>

It has never met this armored, bulky thing before, but it was shedding….tears? The thing was a stranger to him, but it was crying.

The Metroid considered doing something it saw others doing. Hugging? It dismissed the idea immediately, but then impulsively did something else that shocked everyone on the stage. It nuzzled the orange blob.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I vaguely remember having a really difficult time writing about this one. Huh.


	78. Hero: Mewtwo II

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Hero<strong>

**A man (or in this case, beast) of distinguished courage or ability, admitted for his brave deeds and noble qualities**

* * *

><p>Mewtwo was considered a savior, a hero after he defeated Tabuu. Before, he was rejected as a <em>monster<em>, but he was now being cheered for, by the people who denoted him _monster_. Feeling a little moody, he exited the party room onto a balcony, where he simply savored the moonlight.

A hero was someone of distinguished courage, ability, brave deeds, and _noble qualities._ That was the condensed version of a true hero… not a beast who did something important. They were calling him hero because he did something that needed to be done. That was it. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>A late request for **Donna, **an anonymous reviewer. I went back to the earlier format like the first chapter when I did this.


	79. Villain: Bullet Bills

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Villain<strong>

**A cruelly malicious person who is involved in or devoted to wickedness to crime; scoundrel**

* * *

><p>Bullet Bills were considered villains…for no reason at all. The only reason they were called villains was because their manufacturers programmed to be. They possessed logical thinking, or at least some did. Others were just drones, created on a whim and made to be a twisted minion by a real villain; the man who devoted himself creating them after his daughter suggested it.<p>

So while considered 'evil' by Mario and his little ignorant buddies, the Bullet Bills had been forced to act out evil schemes. This little fact was discovered right after Snake had dismantled one, and found the programming.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This was a request for **Autistic**, and while it's quite late, I think I did a fairly decent job to it. Oh, and to **SakuraDreamerz**: if I was to do Midna, do you have a certain word you want for her? I could take out one of the Snakus drabbles and replace it, but they're all sort of connected to each other so...please choose a word from 80+ on. To find MissLittleIndependence's challenge thing, just type _100 words challenge_ in the search bar and click on the **SSB** fandom. Thanks.


	80. Never: Kat and Ana

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Never<strong>

**Not ever; at no time**

* * *

><p>Kat and Ana grinned up on the rafters of the cottage house 'Uncle' Wario had reserved for them at Smash Summer Cottages' or something like that. While he went to kick some guys' butts, they were allowed to roam the large estate and play with the other 'Assist Trophies' until they were summoned by to 'play' with other people.<p>

They were never alone, and Wario had never tried to separate them, fearing the repercussions of the twins being so utterly alone.

He had warned Master Hand what could possibly happen if the two girls were separated. Bad things would happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Bad things equals food fights with candy shuriken, toffee kunai, and whipped cream swords.


	81. Forever: Nintendog

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Forever<strong>

**Without ever ending; eternally**

* * *

><p>A Nintendog that went by the name Copper is pawing the ground at Smash Summer Cottages' for a bone when he went out in a puff of smoke. Confusion rises in his eyes when he sees the tripod shiny thing in front of him. But one thought crosses his mind, and you can practically see it on his face, '<em>Shiny things are forever mine!'<em>

Notice that Copper's grammar is lacking, but he's a Lab. That explains everything.

Copper is to be in the future tournaments for a long time, perhaps forever, as caring for the dog is easy to fund.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Tomorrow, there will be no update because I'm taking a field trip! :D (Sorry, though.)


	82. Touch: Hammer Bro

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Touch<strong>

**To put the hand, finger, etc., on or into contact with (something) to feel it**

* * *

><p>The Hammer Bro fervently touched the golden hammer with a yellow finger. Its smooth surface shone brightly, and it was shaped perfectly. Upon lifting the soft, buttery yellow tool, the Hammer Bro's eyes took on a glazed stare. It was…beautiful.<p>

Light as a feather, the Hammer Bro unexpectedly threw his arm on an anvil, and instead of flattening the gold hammer, it made a dent in the metal anvil. Vibrations rattled the yellow hammer and sent fainter ones through the Hammer Bro's arm. The Koopa (thing) raised the tool to his eyes and appreciatively turned it to see its perfection.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Right, we (Ava and I) have obtained a new game: Dragon's Age II. This is disturbingly addicting. D:


	83. Home: Knuckle Joe

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Home<strong>

**The place in which one's domestic affections are centered**

* * *

><p>Knuckle Joe grumbled curses to himself as he punched the front door open, one arm carrying a Nearly Bottomless Grocery Bag ™ filled with produce, dairy products, etc. He was living with Kirby, as they both shared the same voracious appetite, but it didn't stop them from trying to push chores on each other.<p>

Knuckle Joe was to obtain all the food and Kirby was to clean the house, a chore the warrior called girly.

But the small place they owned was home, and that was all that mattered. They never had a home for this long, and it felt…nice.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: Okay, this is old. And, WE FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS. :D (Thanks everyone, I really appreciate it~)


	84. Opposite: Lakitu

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Opposite<strong>

**Contrary or radically different in some respect common to both, as in nature, qualities, direction, result, or significance**

* * *

><p>It never hurt to play opposite sides, Lakitu noted as he pelted Mario's little, slimmer, and all together <em>calmer<em> brother with his pet spiky turtles. Oh he knew their specific name; little hissy scientists had actually given them a scientific one weirdly enough. But he liked his own name: 'spiky turtles.'

He was getting off topic though; playing both sides was actually quite. Contrary to most back-stabbers, Lakitu truly enjoyed the times when he was summoned by Mario to send his turtles out to harm Bowser.

'_I'll never forget that look of utter surprise,' _Lakitu thought, dropping off turtles quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Don't comment on how stupid this one is; don't you _dare_.


	85. Debate

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Debate<strong>

**A discussion, as of a public question in an assembly, involving opposing viewpoints**

* * *

><p><em>The<em> debate; the biggest debate in the world was being held in Hands' Hotel, located in some fishing village. It was the debate whether the non-human Smashers and Assist Trophies would be allowed to test out Crazy's new invention: Morph-gun. Technically something similar to the Portal gun, except blue and orange was substituted for human and normal.

"Think about it, Mastie, we could walk around without gathering attention!" said Stafy, adopting Isaac's nickname for Master Hand.

Master Hand mumbled in defeat, "Fine…"

The fact that the gun would make them look like drool-worthy humans was conveniently forgotten by Master Hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note(s): <strong>Hello! Watching a few new tv series right now (and coming up with crack pairings for Soul Eater), so...uploads may be delayed due to the new distractions.


	86. Doppelganger: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Doppelganger<strong>

**A ghostly double or counterpart of a living person**

* * *

><p>Samus cursed in a language long forgotten as one of the two Dark versions of her kicked at her head. Pikachu dueled with the other, sending lightning bolts down. Her doppelgangers shot twin spheres of energy at her. She barely dodged them.<p>

Pikachu finally hit the double and it…disintegrated into purple smoke as Samus's opponent did the same. It slipped into her helmet and Pikachu's nose effortlessly, and they froze as a vision took hold of them.

'_Gas? This is new. Usually its explosions or other stuff, but _gas?_' _She shook her head blearily, and then saw her blurry surroundings.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>We've now reached the part where you either go '_oh noes, she's doing Snakus for the rest of the story except that last chapter' _or you go '_omg imma request stuff so that we don't have to read Snakus for the rest of the story'_. Personally, if you do request, I can make it fit in. Somewhere. But seriously, I hadn't intended for the next thirteen chapters to be complete Snake/Samus. Sorry about that. So, I've still that request to do and there are still more left! Enjoy the Snakus, guys! (P.S. I have never, ever played a Metroid game in my life.)


	87. Time: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Time<strong>

**A particular period considered as distinct from other periods**

* * *

><p>Snake groaned as dawn approached. Morning never appealed to him as the afternoon did. Pulling himself up, he glanced out the window on a battleship he had infiltrated, to see red bleed out and purple fade off.<p>

It was time to explore the ship though, before anything nasty happened to the ex-soldier. Snake stood up cautiously; mindful of the tremors that occasionally shook the area (which he didn't know was the trash dump at the time). He stepped over a curious patch of grease and rust before an opening appeared, sucking everything inside the ship's compartment onto an island forcefully.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This is late. Blurgh.


	88. Pray: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Pray<strong>

**To offer devout petition, praise, thanks, etc., to (a higher being or an object of worship)**

* * *

><p>"Maybe that little fight with Ridley messed up my mind…" mumbled Samus hopefully, praying that the smoke would clear out of her head soon. Then she saw Adam approach her form with a broad smile. Unamused at her mind's conjured images, Samus irritably asked beneath her helmet, "And what do <em>you<em> think you're doing here?"

The faux-Adam paused and tilted his head at her in an annoying way. Adam snarked back, "I'm glad you care so much for me."

"I'm glad you think you're real," bit out Samus. "If you didn't, then I would be worried for my own mind."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>These are like vignettes. Way too short but still providing me with pride because I did it. XD


	89. Gender: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Gender<strong>

**Sets of gender are of three classes (referring to masculine, feminine, *cough cough*,)**

* * *

><p>Snake coughed as he fell through a reptilian-bird-like hole onto a very bright, orange <em>thing<em>. A thing that had a 'Pokémon' lying right next to it.

"_Oh_, that is going to bruise," muttered Snake, getting up and prodding the orange armor cautiously. Red and orange armor, he scoffed, was just screaming newbie. Then the helmet shifted towards him, and he saw just what was in this armor: a woman. Judging by the glassiness in her eyes, she was drugged and helpless. Just like any other—

'_Careful Snake, she might be more than what you see. Don't base things on gender…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**: **The next drabble is really bad; I can't even edit it. It's so bad, it was automatically shoved in the cheesy section in my mind. D:


	90. Beautiful: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful<strong>

**Having qualities that give great pleasure or satisfaction to see, hear, think about, etc**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you hilarious," remarked the faux-Adam, before abruptly walking up to her and patting the top of her helmet.<p>

Samus stayed silent and replied scathingly, "Aren't you a ray of sunshine." Beneath her breath, she grumbled, "I'd really like to wake up now and not face a dead man anymore…"

"Then wake up."

Her senses returned.

Strong hands were gripping her armor and trying to unlatch the complicated pieces when she heard a voice, "Oh c'mon, I know you're awake, beautiful. Now unlatch your armor so you can actually breathe some real air instead of the filtered stuff you get."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Don't. Don't even comment on the dialogue. I was into that cheesy stuff, so shut up. D:


	91. Duty: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Duty<strong>

**Something that one is expected or required to do by moral or legal obligation**

* * *

><p>Snake mentally beat himself on the head for actually saying that to a possible threat. It was probably because he was raised by a woman only, and was taught that he had a duty to helpless women. But this one was <em>certainly<em> not helpless so…it was probably instincts. He dismissed it for another time.

A synthetic voice caught his attention: "Who are you?" It was stated flatly, but with a feminine tone lacing it.

Snake cockily replied, just happy he had found someone out on the floating island, "An obligated man expected to do his duty to the helpless."

"…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>Pikachu suddenly disappears from the scene to allow the author's favorite couple socialize.


	92. Protect: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Protect<strong>

**To defend or guard from attack, invasion, loss, annoyance, insult, etc; cover or shield from injury or danger**

* * *

><p>Samus felt disoriented. Pop ups of the weather, temperature and the like bombarded her vision. She acknowledged all of them, and then focused on an image. A male's concerned face was looking at her along with Pikachu's and Samus could remember an indistinct board saying the new contestants' names.<p>

"On the contrary, as I see no firearms with you, would it not be me protecting you?"

She always started her conversations with new people bluntly.

The man unexpectedly gave out a relieved laugh. He pulled her up and then introduced himself, "Solid Snake. Glad to meet you here."

"Samus Aran."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>: I think the worst thing about getting into new fandoms (Doctor Who~) and writing a collab is that it takes away any other things that you have to do.


	93. Cliff: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff<strong>

**A high steep face of a rock**

* * *

><p>Snake stood on the edge of a cliff, peering down at the sentient robots below them. They were all beeping in their own language and were surrounding what he perceived to be Samus's ship.<p>

How could he tell? The bright colors that was similar to her suit. Snake observed to himself, "That girl _needs_ a lesson in camouflage. She doesn't understand the concept of stealth."

"You said something about my ship?"

Speak of the devil, and the devil will come. Snake cursed his luck, and changed the topic. "Nope, they just look like they're going to take it apart."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes<strong>**: **Screw it, I thought, I'm just going to upload everything up to ninety-nine tomorrow, and then I'll finish that Midna thing. I'm tired of this story, and I have other things to do, damn it!


	94. Hide: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Hide<strong>

**To conceal from sight; prevent form being seen or discovered**

* * *

><p>Samus crouched behind a crate, and looked at her ship with a critical eye. Nothing had been dismantled yet, so she assumed that they were simply taking the outside design first before the uniquely made engine was examined.<p>

"Why are we hiding despite dispatching about every robot again?" inquired Snake next to her helmet.

His smooth baritone made her shiver a little, but it wasn't quite visible.

"If you can wait about five minutes or use your RPG to blast _that _robot's head off, then we can go," she replied back. She didn't expect him to follow her suggestion though.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Don't kill me, please.


	95. Honesty: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Honesty<strong>

**Truthfulness, sincerity, or frankness**

* * *

><p>Snake launched himself inside the ship, grunting at the impact of the cold metal seeping through the fabric of his Sneaking Suit. It was actually surprising seeing the normal silver shine of a spaceship than the garish colors outside. He hid his surprise well though.<p>

"It's a nice ship, or it would be if it didn't have those shades of paint covering it," commented Snake dryly. Samus snorted at him and finally took her lurid helmet off, letting blonde locks fall out.

"Frankly, everything is a monotone of color for you," replied the bounty hunter in all her blunt honesty.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>I'm trying out different games and trying to find new books. Both of these things are not working.


	96. Faithful: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Faithful<strong>

**Strict or thorough in the performance of duty**

* * *

><p>"You're pretty faithful about destroying threats, I see," Snake observed, looking at a holographic bulletin with pictures of various looking creatures having big red Xs on them. One in particular looked rather frightening.<p>

"You have to if you're a freelance bounty hunter," replied Samus, keeping a watchful eye on the controls. "If you let one live, it tended to bite you back." Snake discreetly made a small cough.

"Nice to know…" Snake vaguely said, and then changed subjects. "You have noticed the uh, black hole right?" he asked. Her ice-blue eyes locked onto his. It sent chills down his spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Ignore me for now.


	97. Wait: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Wait<strong>

**To remain inactive or in a state of repose, as until something expected happens**

* * *

><p>"Why are we waiting for the ship to come <em>out<em> of that disgusting hole?" hissed Samus at Snake, her impatience obvious.

"We aren't waiting for the ship; we're waiting for the right time," said Snake calmly. The two were comfortably idling away their time until the other ships were ready. Olimar—the short astronaut—had an incredibly complex virus planted in the rocket's system, so they had to wait a couple minutes for the space technician (Meta Knight) to fix it.

"I hate waiting," muttered Samus, taking off her helmet for a deep breath of fresh air. Snake only snorted.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I'm mass-uploading.


	98. Heart: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Heart<strong>

**Capacity for sympathy; feeling; affection**

* * *

><p>"Is this love, bounty hunter?" mocks Tabuu, twirling his whip in a circular motion. Samus scowls beneath her visor and charges up a small sphere of pure energy to shoot at him. "Dost thou heart have capacity for affection?" he taunts her with a smirk adorning his blue face.<p>

"Don't tempt me into actually incinerating you," snarls the armored woman. She seriously contemplates the idea of burning the blue idiot up, and she mentally backs up her threat with an enthusiastic Snake agreeing with her. Then again, Snake is currently no help at all in his prison of tainted light.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I've gotten obsessed with the present-tense.


	99. Soldier: Snakus

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>Soldier<strong>

**A person who serves in an army; a person engaged in military service**

* * *

><p>He breaks out of the cell, of course, in a matter of no time at all. The soldier helps incapacitate the blue figure as well, along with a few other Smashers he's met, and he can't help but think that this is all a little anticlimactic. Because they've spent a tedious year inside the Subspace, Snake believes that Tabuu's death should've been much more dramatic than him echoing 'No!'<p>

But hey, he doesn't complain out loud, because there's currently a very beautiful woman he's holding in his arms, and then there's a flush of red on his and her cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>The end is nigh!


	100. STAR: Midna

**100 Smashin' Ways**

**by AAR**

* * *

><p><strong>WRITER'S CHOICE: Star<strong>

**Any of the heavenly bodies, except the moon, appearing as fixed luminous points in the sky at night**

* * *

><p>Midna didn't really remember anything of the party last night except that she had been challenged to a drinking contest, had won by a long shot, and then had embarked on a treasure hunt to the desert lands where Marth's initial standpoint was during the Subspace Crisis. She had woken up at noon and proceeded to curse every man who had built the castle she had been trapped in for two hours before struggling to get out.<p>

And now, at what she deemed was ten at night, Midna was wandering through the arid desert using the stars as guide points.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>As of now, I'm telling you to head back to number ninety-four, because I just mass-uploaded this-cough-for the hell of it. I got tired of it, and I really felt fuzzy when I typed in '100.100'. Now I feel accomplished!


End file.
